


Valentine's Day: Skype Date

by LanceTheFuckerTucker



Series: Valentine's Day [1]
Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Valentine's Day cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9677420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceTheFuckerTucker/pseuds/LanceTheFuckerTucker
Summary: Sebastian is stuck on the West Coast, filming on your first Valentine's Day together. He suggests a Skype date, but you have other ideas.





	

He sounded completely dejected on the phone. It was your first Valentine’s Day since you got together and you would be spending it at opposite ends of the country. His filming schedule was airtight, and even if he could fly back home for just one night with you, he would have to leave at an ungodly hour to be back on set - in Los Angeles - in time. It just wasn’t worth it. 

“ _We’ll just have to make do with Skype,_ ” he sighed. 

You had other plans. 

Valentine’s Day rolled around and Sebastian had battled his way through filming for the day. It was 4PM. A relatively short day. He couldn’t wait to get back to his room to talk to you. He practically dove into one of the black cars in the lot. Then he quickly turned on his music, trying to tune the rest of the world out for the twenty minute journey.

Meanwhile, you sat at the dresser in your robe, slicking a bullet of red lipstick over your lips with a shaky hand. You were getting ready for your ‘date’. You set the lipstick down on the table and walked over to the bed. You had chosen Sebastian’s favourite underwear. They were black with little leopard print panels. Not something you would have chosen for yourself, but you loved the way he looked at you when you wore them for him. You shrugged off your robe and nervously slipped into the matching bra and panties. You had never done this before. 

Arriving back at the hotel, Sebastian wandered down the stretch of red carpeted hallway to his room. 445 was at the very end. His steps padded out the beat to some sad Taylor Swift song he knew you’d tease him for listening to. In truth, it reminded him of you. 

Draping yourself over the bed, you waited patiently.

He slipped the key in the door and entered the room. A look of elated bewilderment spread its way across his haggard face.

“ _Happy Valentine’s Day!_ ” you cheered, getting up and bounding over to him.

“ _I thought… Skype? Oh my god, I’ve missed you!_ ” he said, picking you up.

“ _I’ve missed you too,_ ” you sighed into his chest.

He gently set you down and took you by the shoulders. He looked disappointed, surprisingly enough.

“ _What’s up?_ ” you pouted.

“ _It’s just, I’m exhausted, I don’t know if I-_ “ he began.

Your hands trailed from his chest to his shoulders. “ _I know you work so hard. C’mon, relax, let me do all the work,_ ” you smirked, looking him in the eye.

Instantly, he gave you one of those goofy, scrunched up smiles that was so, typically, Sebastian and let you lead him to the bed. “ _I guess I can’t say no to my girl, can I? Especially when she looks this good._ ”

 


End file.
